Under the Mistletoe
by upsilon
Summary: A little Christmas Magic at Harm's parents house!
1. Chapter One

A/N: Sorry for the abrupt ending to my little trilogy. For one thing, since the holidays are coming up, I wanted to get into the holiday spirit, and secondly, I had just run out of places to go with my trilogy. This is a little Christmas story I have written. I will write other stories after the holidays, and after I am done with my semester finals in early January! smiles  
  
A/N2: Thanks to all of you who have reviewed all of my other stories. Your comments have helped me a lot.  
  
JAG Headquarters Falls Church, Virginia 1600 ZULU, Christmas Eve..  
  
"Why haven't you left yet, Marine?" asked Harm, barging into her office.  
  
"Why haven't YOU left yet, Sailor?" Mac smirked her reply. She picked up a stack of files, and stood up.  
  
"Put the files down and back away from the desk.." Said Harm dramatically.  
  
"Excuse me?" asked Mac, rather flustered by his attitude.  
  
"You're not taking work with you over Christmas." Harm explained. "It's just not natural."  
  
"Oh, really?" Mac laughed. "And why shouldn't I? It's not like I have any huge plans for Christmas or anything.." Mac sighed.  
  
"Well, now you do." Grinned Harm.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Mac suspiciously.  
  
"You're coming to California and spending Christmas with me and my family." He announced.  
  
"I am?" Mac was confused.  
  
"Yep." Harm smiled, tossing her her coat and a plane ticket.  
  
"You had this planned, didn't you?" Mac smirked.  
  
"Nah, my mom said she wanted you to come.. I didn't really PLAN anything." He admitted.  
  
"Oh. Well, in that case, when do we leave?" Mac laughed.  
  
"In about an hour." Harm whispered.  
  
"Harmon Rabb Jr.!" Mac yelled, slapping him on his arm. "That gives me what, fifteen minutes to get packed if we want to actually get on the plane on time?! Oh, you make me so mad sometimes!" she whined.  
  
Washington-Dulles Int'l Airport Washington, DC Forty Five Minutes Later.  
  
"See, the plane's been delayed.." Harm pointed. "We didn't have to rush after all."  
  
"Shut up, Commander." Whined Mac sourly.  
  
A group of people clad in their winter clothes stopped in front of Harm and Mac's seats, looked up, and began to sing "Angels We Have Heard on High".  
  
Mac smiled. "Carolers at the airport. That's got to be a new one." she began to hum along with the song.  
  
Harm laughed. "Why don't you join them, ninja-girl?" he suggested.  
  
"No." said Mac firmly. "Besides, we can board the plane now." she pointed.  
  
"Let's go then." Said Harm, and, surprising Mac and himself, grabbed her hand. He was surprised when she didn't pull back.  
  
"Yeah. Let's go." She decided nervously.  
  
The plane ride was uneventful. For the most part, Harm and Mac just chatted idly about various things, and soon, the plane ride was over. Trish and Frank met Harm and Mac as soon as they got off the plane.  
  
"Mac, dear!" exclaimed Trish, hugging Mac in a most constrictive way. Mac smiled. "So nice to see you, dear. I wasn't sure if Harm would be able to convince you to come.."  
  
"It didn't take much convincing." smiled Mac sweetly. "I'd love spending Christmas with your family."  
  
"I'm sure you would dear." Trish smiled. She leaned over, whispering in Mac's ear, "But of course, Harm is thrilled that you would come, too."  
  
Mac blushed at her comment, and glanced toward Harm, who had already got all of their bags. "Let's go home!" he grinned his Flyboy Grin as he looked at Mac.  
  
At Trish and Frank's house, Harm also unloaded all the baggage, much to Mac's protest. When he was done dragging them all inside, his mother gave her a tour of their house. Mac was astounded by the beauty of it all. She stopped in the living room. A beautiful six foot Christmas tree was up, and on the mantle of the fire place sat a picture of Harm's dad. Mac studied it. It had to have been taken right before his plane went down. She glanced toward Harm. His face had clouded over with thought. She knew what he was thinking about, but she wasn't sure how she was going to help him through it.  
  
"Harm." she whispered. She was glad to see him snap out of his little trance and look her in the eyes. "You okay?" she asked understandingly.  
  
"Yeah." He sighed. "I'll be fine."  
  
"Promise me?" she smiled.  
  
"I promise. Merry Christmas, Marine." Harm grinned thoughtfully.  
  
A/N: Chapter 2 comin' up! Merry XMAS everyone! 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Here's Chapter 2 for everybody! Review and tell me what you think, please! Happy Holidays!  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
That night, Trish had cooked a fabulous meal for everyone. Harm avoided the meat, for the most part, but other than that, everyone, especially Mac, really enjoyed their meal. After the meal, everyone gathered in the living room, where they watched "Frosty the Snowman" and "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer" until late into the night.  
  
After "The Christmas Carol" was over, both Mac and Harm decided that they were ready for bed, and said good night to Frank and Trish. Mac excused herself quickly and made a trip for the bathroom, but as she was leaving, knocked straight into Harm on his way to his room. He smiled mischievously. Mac, confused and alarmed, glared at him. Frank, from the living room, laughed.  
  
"Uh, Mac, look up." He pointed between giggles.  
  
Cautiously, Mac looked up. Her jaw dropped. She had been caught in the most sinister of holiday traps: under the mistletoe. She glanced at Harm. It figured. Of all the people in the world to get cornered under the mistletoe with, it just had to be him, didn't it?  
  
Sourly, Mac tried to escape. "Ah, ah, Marine." Harm grinned. "No escaping from Alcatraz."  
  
"What the heck is that supposed to.." Mac was cut off as Harm leaned down to kiss her.  
  
It lasted far longer than she had expected it would, and when it was over, she blushed with embarrassment. Trish and Frank blinked in surprise. Harm and Mac quietly headed off to bed. Trish turned to her husband and smiled innocently.  
  
"Oh, no!" he objected before she even said anything. "Whatever evil plot you are forming in your head, I'll have no part of it, you hear? No part of it!"  
  
"But Frank." Trish whined.  
  
"No, Trish." Frank repeated.  
  
"But Frank, you saw what just happened..There's more there than just 'friendship'." She emphasized. "Please?" she added with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Aw, geez! What is it, Trish?!" whined Frank in a defeated tone.  
  
"Honey, it's Christmas.we've got to get them together!" Trish smiled. "It would be absolutely perfect!" she grinned at the thought of it.  
  
"Trish, that's something that they will have to do on their own. We can't force them to do anything.."  
  
"No, we can't." Trish agreed. "But that doesn't mean we can't help them along a bit, does it?" she grinned thoughtfully.  
  
"Trish.." Said Frank, a note of warning in his tone. "Come on, now. How do you suppose we'll do all this?"  
  
"Just listen, Frank. Just sit back and listen. I've got it all planned out." Trish whispered.  
  
"Uh-huh." Frank nodded. "So just what exactly do you plan to do?" he asked inquisitively.  
  
"You'll see Frank." She smiled, and got up to go to bed.  
  
The Next Day (Christmas)  
  
Harm and his mother woke up at nearly the same time. Mac woke up a few minutes later, followed closely by Frank. Everyone gathered again in the living room, this time for cocoa and present opening. Harm handed his mother a present that was to both her and Frank. When she opened it, it turned out to be a picture of Harm and Mac when they were in Afghanistan. She smiled, and showed the picture to Frank, who carefully placed it on the mantle right next to Harm's dad's picture.  
  
Mac was surprised that there were presents under the tree that were actually addressed to her. Harm picked one such present up and tossed it to her. Carefully, she opened it so that she wouldn't tear the beautiful wrapping paper, and when she was done, she held a small box in her hand. She opened the small box and gasped in utter shock and surprise. Inside the box was a picture of Harm and her in Russia, and Harm's father's dog tags. She nearly cried as she held up the silver id. Harm's mom was also surprised at the significance of this gift. "Harm, why.?" asked Mac between her surprised tears.  
  
Harm sighed. "You've helped me so much, Sara. Don't think I've ever forgotten anything you've ever done for me. I just wanted to thank you for keeping me out of trouble." He finished.  
  
"Son, I doubt even Mac could keep you from getting into trouble sometimes." Trish commented. "But that is still possibly the sweetest thing I've ever heard you say to anyone. Are you alright Mac, dear?" Trish had turned her attention to Mac.  
  
Mac was staring fascinated at the picture of her and Harm from Russia. She remembered it well. It was taken right before everything started to get screwed up. She shook it off when she realized that someone had said her name, and looked up. Trish was smiling, but Harm was looking at her with concern in his eyes.  
  
A ring at the doorbell redirected everyone's train of thought. Frank, who had remained quite quiet since he woke up, went to answer the door. Harm heard the familiar voice that was on the other side, and ran to greet it. Mac and Trish followed inquisitively.  
  
"Grandma Sara!" Harm squealed as if he were five again. "I've missed you so much! Com in and have some cocoa!" he offered, nearly dragging her into the house. Trish hugged Grandma Sara.  
  
Harm glanced from Mac to his grandmother, scratched his head, and began introducing Mac. "Grandma Sara, this is Colonel Sara Mackenzie. She's my partner." Harm introduced.  
  
"Bout time!" exclaimed Grandma Sara. "Welcome to the family, dear." She smiled.  
  
"Huh?" Mac said in a confused manner.  
  
"No! Not that kind of partner!" Harm blushed when he realized what his grandmother was implying. "My partner at work!"  
  
"Oh." Smiled Grandma Sara innocently. "Well, you can't blame an old woman for her mistakes. After all, you two would be perfect together!" she smiled.  
  
"Grandma.." Harm whined. "Please stop!"  
  
"Come in." Trish offered. "We're opening presents. There's bound to be a few for you under that tree." She smiled.  
  
"I've got a few up my sleeve, too." Smiled Grandma Sara, happily following everyone into the living room.  
  
A/N: Chapter 3 is next! 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3  
  
"Grandma, you didn't have to get me anything!" Harm exclaimed when his grandmother handed him a small box.  
  
"It's not really from me, dear. It's from your mother. I've just been holding on to it for a while." Said his grandmother innocently.  
  
"Really?" asked Harm, and he began to slowly take off the wrapping paper. In a small box, he found a small ring, and confused, he looked at his mother for her explanation.  
  
"I asked your grandmother to hold it until you were old enough to take it fro me." She sighed. "That is the ring that your father gave to me. I wanted you to have it to give to your wife." She smiled. "Although I was hoping you'd be attached by now.." She added. "I've always wanted grandkids.."  
  
"Trish!" yelled Grandma Sara.  
  
"Mom!" yelled Harm. "Come on! You're going to give Mac a heart attack!"  
  
"I'm fine." Mac protested. "In fact, I think the story is sweet. And I agree with your mother. She should have grandkids by now, before you hit your midlife crisis." She laughed.  
  
"Hey!" Harm grinned, pretending to be very hurt.  
  
Frank and Trish laughed, and Grandma Sara sipped on her new cup of hot cocoa between her giggles. "You just hold on to that until you find the one." Smiled his grandmother, opening one of her own presents.  
  
"I will." Harm promised, carefully placing the ring back into its box.  
  
"Can I see it?" asked Mac.  
  
"Yeah." Harm smiled. He handed her the box.  
  
"It's beautiful!" she exclaimed. "Trish! Oh, my gosh!..." she studied it closer, smiling at its beauty. "Here you go.." She sighed, handing it back to Harm.  
  
  
  
Mac got up, and headed into the kitchen to refill her glass of cocoa. Harm followed her, pouring a glass for himself and his mom. He looked up, and began to laugh hysterically. Mac wanted to slap him until she realized what he was laughing about. She looked up. Another piece of mistletoe hung over their heads.  
  
"Oh." Mac sighed.  
  
"What's taking so long, dears?" asked Trish, and her and Grandma Sara came into the kitchen. Trish grinned evilly.  
  
"Mom, this wasn't here last night, was it?" asked Harm in a confused way. He scratched his head and looked around.  
  
"I don't know.." Trish shrugged as if she didn't remember putting that mistletoe, and many others, up last night before she went to bed. She smiled. "Gee, that's the second time the two of you have been caught. How amusing.." She laughed.  
  
Frank joined the party, laughing wildly when he realized the predicament that Harm and Mac had again got themselves into.  
  
Harm smiled, again leaning down to kiss Mac, as was the mistletoe tradition. When it was over, everyone clapped. Harm and Mac, rather embarrassed, took their bows, and began to pass out hot cocoa.  
  
Later that night, after Christmas dinner was over, Harm and Mac began to talk as they helped clean up the countless tons of wrapping paper that was strewn about all over the floor. "Merry Christmas, Mac." Smiled Harm, giving her a hug.  
  
As Harm hugged her, Mac quickly stuck a left over Christmas bow on the top of his head..or at least she tried. Since he was so much taller than her, the bow ended up stuck on his forehead, right between his eyes.  
  
Harm smiled, and removed the bow from his forehead. He stuck it on top of her head, and leaned down to kiss her. Surprised, she looked up, but no mistletoe was present. She smiled, and returned his kiss. Then, both of them realized that everyone else was in the room.  
  
"Ahem." Harm cleared his throat.  
  
Mac swallowed, and continued to pick up wrapping paper without saying a word. She glanced at Harm, who was smiling broadly. "Are you okay, Sailor?" she laughed.  
  
"Guess so." He grinned his Flyboy grin.  
  
"Don't do that!" Mac whined, smiling.  
  
Trish laughed despite herself. "Honey, he got that smile from his father. I couldn't help but go weak at the knees, too." She added.  
  
Mac blushed with embarrassment, and discretely nodded to Trish.  
  
Harm scratched his head. "Hey! What did I do?" he asked. "Come on Mac!" he whined.  
  
Grandma Sara laughed. "Uh-huh..I'm sold." She nodded. "Where'd you find this one, Harmon?" she demanded.  
  
"Uh.." Harm stammered. "I don't know.." He thought about it. "From work." He nodded. Mac slapped him with a couch pillow. "Ow!" he whined.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Flyboy." Mac laughed, and ran from the living room before Harm could find another pillow to retaliate with.  
  
Trish nodded to Frank, who smiled. It was working... 


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Hope you like it so far!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"Ahh!" screamed Harm. He shot out of bed. Mac had soaked him with a jug of ice cold water. "What was that for?!" he whined.  
  
"It's time to get up. It's almost ten o' clock." Mac smiled.  
  
"God forbid I actually get to sleep late on my vacation." He groaned, rolling over.  
  
"For you, this should be late! You get up at 4:30 every morning five days a week for 51 weeks out of the year!" she explained.  
  
"So?!" Harm whined. "Just give me five more minutes.." He groaned and rolled over.  
  
Mac leaned down and gave him a kiss.  
  
"I'm up!" he announced happily. "Have you made any of that Marine sludge you call coffee?" he asked.  
  
"No, your grandmother got to the coffee pot before I could." Mac laughed. "But you've got to come see this!" she announced, dragging him into the living room, where Frank, Trish, and Grandma Sarah were watching the news.  
  
"Look!" Mac pointed. "DC got like two feet of snow last night! Isn't it wonderful?" she grinned at him, and he nodded.  
  
"I have an idea!" smiled his mom. "Why don't we all go back to DC and spend the rest of the week at Harm's place? That way we can visit with everybody, and you two can have your white Christmas." She paused and waited for anyone to respond.  
  
"That's a great idea!" smiled Grandma Sarah. "I'll go pack right away! Frank, you call the airport!"  
  
Harm smiled with surprise, and a little bit of worry. How in the world was he going to fit all of these people in his house for five more days? He reflected on this while Mac rushed about and gathered their things.  
  
Trish, unnoticed, had snuck into another room, and was making a long distance call: to the Roberts's house.  
  
Harriet picked up the phone after the second ring, and was surprised to hear Harm's mother, a woman she had only seen maybe once, greet her on the other line.  
  
"Is this Harriet?" whispered Trish. "This is Harm's mom."  
  
"Yes, ma'am. What can I do for you?" Harriet asked in confusion.  
  
"One word, my dear: mistletoe. There is a spare key to Harm apartment under the doormat outside his door. Go in, and decorate the whole place. Do it up real nice for me, okay?" she requested.  
  
"What are you planning?" laughed Harriet with childish delight.  
  
"Frank, Harm's grandmother, Harm, Mac, and myself are all heading back to Washington instead of staying here for the rest of the week. Now, I've already been toiling with this little plan for a couple days, and so far, it's working like a charm!"  
  
"You're trying to get the Commander with the Colonel, aren't you ma'am?" smiled Harriet. "I love it! I'll do anything you need to be done. Just let me know, okay?!"  
  
"Well, that's all I need for now, Harriet, but I'll be sure to call you if I need more." She promised. "Oh, and you don't have to call me ma'am. Just call me Trish, okay?" she smiled as Harriet laughed, and then she ended the conversation.  
  
  
  
"Harm, stop worrying!" Mac smiled. "Somehow or another, you'll be able to fit everyone in that apartment of yours." She thought a second. "Besides, it's not like I'll need to stay there, anyway. I don't live that far away.."  
  
"I guess so." Harm sighed.  
  
"Stop worrying so much, Flyboy!" Mac grinned and placed a small kiss on his cheek. "Everything is going to be fine."  
  
"Yeah." He finally agreed.  
  
"You're a little short on words today, aren't you?" Mac laughed at him.  
  
"We've got the tickets!" Frank announced. "We leave at three o' clock!" he added.  
  
"That's great!" smiled Trish and Grandma Sarah.  
  
"To Washington we go." Trish laughed happily to herself as she left the living room. "I just hope Harriet was able to get everything done..." she thought out loud to herself. "We can't spoil everything now. It's working so well.." She grinned.  
  
A/N: Thanks to all of you who have submitted reviews for my little story! ( I really appreciate all of your comments! One more chapter to go! 


	5. Chapter Five

New Year's Eve Harm's Apartment Washington, DC  
  
Everyone was gathered at Harm's for the infamous dropping of the ball. He and Mac were cuddled up on the couch. They had figured out his mother's little plan when they arrived home a few days ago to find his apartment literally covered in mistletoe. Later, they found out that it was Harriet's doing, and they finally decided to embrace the idea of being together. Their mother, and everyone they knew, were ecstatic about the idea.  
  
The doorbell rang, and Mac jumped up to answer it. Much to her, and everyone else's surprise, the Admiral had accepted Harm's invitation, and was standing on the door mat.  
  
"Hello, Colonel!" the Admiral smiled. "I've heard the great news, and I've decided to come say hello!"  
  
"Thank you, sir." She grinned. "Come on in and have a snack. We're waiting for the ball to drop. Join the party." She invited.  
  
"Well, thank you, Colonel." He accepted and stepped inside.  
  
"Oh, and by the way, sir..for tonight, just call me Mac. I'd like to think of us all as friends here." She added happily.  
  
"Duly noted." He grinned and nodded. "Hey Commander..uh, I mean Harm...This place is really nice. You can afford this on just your salary from JAG? Just kidding.." He waved.  
  
"I know, sir." Harm laughed. "Have a seat."  
  
"Only ten minutes left..." Harriet gasped excitedly. "And then it'll be 2003. Oh, I get so excited around this time every year!" she squealed, clapping her hands.  
  
"It's alright Harriet..." said Sturgis nervously. "Don't get too excited."  
  
Bud wobbled over to her and wrapped her in a hug. Little AJ wrapped himself around his mother's leg, and then threw his arms into the air, gazing expectantly at his father. Bud laughed and picked up his son, swinging him onto his back and walking slowly into the kitchen.  
  
Mac was the next person to come into the small kitchen. She got herself a non-alcoholic strawberry dackery, smiled at Bud and little AJ, and then returned to her spot on the couch next to Harm. The Admiral was perched in a chair adjacent to the couch by the time Bud made it back into the living room with little AJ. He handed his son to Harriet, and gazed at the television. There was only five minutes until the ball was going to drop. Mac scowled in disgust.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Harm, a shocked and worried look on his face.  
  
"That clock has been 32 seconds off all night, and it's driving me crazy!" she whined.  
  
Harm laughed, and she glared at him. "Sorry, it's just, I'm betting that they just don't realize how 'off' they are. How do you do that, anyway?" he asked.  
  
"Maybe one day, you'll find out." Mac smiled, and gave him a kiss.  
  
The Admiral blinked. "Sorry," he said. "Don't mind me. I'm just..not used to this whole setting.." He laughed.  
  
The whole room bust out laughing at the look on the Admiral's face..Until Harriet reminded them what time it was. There was only sixty seconds until the ball was to drop. The whole room hushed in anticipation.  
  
The count down began. Everyone in the room joined in, except Harm, who just stared expectantly at the television.  
  
"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three.two.one!" Mac counted. "Happy New Year!"  
  
Harriet threw a wad of confetti that blanketed the living room. Mac turned to Harm, and gasped. Suddenly, the whole room quieted once again as they saw what was happening. Harm was smiling at Mac, and he was on his knees. From out of his pocket, he pulled the small box that his grandmother gave him, presenting it to Mac.  
  
"Will you marry me, Mac?" he asked, opening the box for her.  
  
She smiled, and wrapped him in a hug. "Yes." She whispered. "I will."  
  
Harm's grandmother was the first to start clapping, followed by Trish, Frank, Harriet and Bud, and finally everyone else.  
  
"I thought I would give you a really good New Year's present." Harm laughed.  
  
"I'd say you did a heck of a good job." Mac smiled. "Happy new year, Flyboy.." 


End file.
